Reaching You
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: "How I wished my hand to could reach yours." Where happy ending is always at the end. AU , NxM . Please read and Review.


disclaimer: I don't own anything except this chocolate that I'm eating right now. ^_^ .

This story is inspired by a oneshot manga,_** Eien no Omoi wo Kimi ni.**_

Hope you like it!

I'm sorry for wrong grammars and anything.

Please read and review!

* * *

**"Reaching You"**

by: Chocolat a' la folie

* * *

_How I wished my hand could reach yours._

* * *

"Mikan-chan, want me to help you?"

"Mi-chan, you can have my seat."

"Sakura-san, you're really gorgeous!"

Almost every guys said that to me. I'm used to it; guys being good to me that leads to girls hating me. Some we're sticking to me to gain what they want and speak behind my back. I always receive special treatment from everyone to the point where I don't know who's real and who's not. I really hate this. I just transferred here in Alice Academy from my former school on Okinawa two weeks ago and I hate the fact that I already received almost everyone's attention. I don't know what did they saw in me. I don't deserve any special treatment.

I returned here for a reason and I don't think I could find that reason here.

_I wonder if I can meet **him** again in this town..._

_To be able to apologize to him, that's the thing that I want to do.._

_But.._

"Hey cutie, want me to tour you around?"

I spin around to face him, "I can do it by myself."

"Come on, I'll just tour you." he said, holding my hand.

At this rate, I'm pissed off and I want to kick him straight to his family jewel. I try to withdraw my hand but he keep holding it tight. My right foot is at the verge of kicking when-...

Someone snatched my hand away from that upperclassman earlier. I know that I should thank him but I'm irritated. I could protect myself, I don't want to drag anybody just to save me, I don't want that to happen again.

"I don't need you to save me!" I shouted at him. He just ignored me and walked away.

* * *

"That guy has looks but he's scary! I'm surprised that Sakura-san just snapped at him like that! No wonder he's pissed off."

"He doesn't talk a lot. I'm amazed by Sakura-san's guts!", their voice echoing the hallway.

My arm was grabbed by a person, I looked up to saw him, that guy who saved me earlier. Is he mad? I closed my eyes waiting for him to do something bad at me.

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

_Four.._

_Five.._

_Six.._

_Sev-.._

_..._

"Your knee is bleeding." ,my feet buried at the ground. My move is frozen.

He carried me like a bride and I tried to stop him.

"Infirmary." , that was his only answer.

"Just leave me alone!", I tried to push him but failed miserably.

I took a glance at is face, it matches his cold voice and cold demeanor but _why is he worried about me?_

I'm being harsh to him but why is he still nice at me?

School hours had ended. I keep thinking of that guy.

If I fall in love again, I will just destroy him just like I what I did to _'him'_.

* * *

Tomorrow came and I just realized that the guy last day is my classmates. I don't bothered by it but there is an unknown magnetic force that always lead me to end up staring at him in every free period.

A week later, I'm walking on the road from a convenient store nearby. I saw him again at a park, playing with children. So he loves children, huh.

Today, we're having a quiz in Mathematics and I forget my pen. I couldn't ask anyone because I don't want to gather their consciousness on mine. He walk passed my table while I looked away and I heard a soft 'thud'. When I looked where it came from, I saw a black pen on my table.

'Thank you.' I mouthed mentally and as if he's a mind reader, he look at my position and his vision dragged away again seconds later.

Days passed and I noticed that he's always around me but didn't want to speak any word. Today was Friday and as usual, I walk to the front gate of the school and saw him, together with his bike. He didn't utter any sound again but motioned me to ride with his bike. I don't know how to react so I just sat like a girl at the sit behind him.

At first I was scared of riding but I enjoyed it especially when I saw his lips curved upward. My arms was subconsciously snaked on his stomach, so that I wouldn't fall.

_I know that I shouldn't but I keep falling for him._

_He's just cold but warm on the inside, people were wrong about him._

* * *

_When I was small, everyone is always nice to me and in returned, I'm being friendly to them. But there was a boy who caught my attention, he doesn't talk at everyone but keeps reading a book which is called as 'manga'. I tried to befriend him and I succeed._

_Kindergarten graduation is nearing, due to my father's job we have to transfer to Okinawa._

_It was just a joke, I said to everyone that I'm not returning because someone will kidnap me. I watched a fairytale last night so I imagined what if I'm a princess. And out of the blue, he, the 'manga boy' grabbed my had and we ran away, I was glad and I feel like a real princess. While walking on the streets, we didn't notice that a mini-van is on the way I thought that I was going to be hit by it but he pushed my and injured at my place._

_I trembled in fear, I'm afraid._

_Because of me.._

_Because of my selfishness.._

I wake up from a dream, I had dream of him once again.

* * *

Months passed, it's almost the winter break. He doesn't changed at all, he's still nice to me even if he rarely speak. As I walk through the corridor, I saw a thing falling from above. I ran to pick that only to see a 'manga' like the one he has. _Could it be that.._

I looked up to find where this manga fell, all windows are closed. From the rooftop, maybe.

The **_'manga boy_**', _could it be that.._

I ran almost like running for my life. I'm nervous to open the rooftop door but I want to know if that's him. And to my surprise, I saw** him**. That guy.

I heard a cold grunt.

_Breath..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_My legs started to become jelly. . ._

_.._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_It can't be!_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_Him?_

_.._

_.._

Serio-senpai?

He was surprised as I am, no words were spoken between us. He glance at my hand; his 'manga', I'm going to return it.

I started to walk at his direction

"Senpai, is this yours?"

..

My hands were shaking.

It seems like forever, waiting for his answer.

"Y-..", a strong wind came.

"Huh?"

"You're classmate, _Hyuuga_ owns it. I saw it earlier at his locker. Can you do a favor returning it to him?"

_"Hyuuga, Who's that?"_ I muttered.

"Try asking your classmates, I'm sure they know him."

"Okay. Thanks!"

**_"Hyuuga, huh?"_**

I accidentally opened the door forcefully that it made a loud sound which I mentally apologized.

"Hyuuga-san?" I said as I raise the manga trying to find where the owner is.

He moved to stand._ Him? That guy? Why?_

I gulped.

"Are you the 'manga boy'?" , he made no reaction but I took it as yes. I immediately unconsciously hugged him in front of everyone. They were shocked as it would be.

I thought that it was just a coincidence but then it's not.

"Sorry for not being able to steal you away.", he said, almost like a whisper that only me can hear with a cold façade of his.

_'He remembered?'_ I whispered to myself.

"All this time I wanted to meet you again. I'm sorry. It was all a lie you know, I just want to play. I just used you for my own amusement.", I told him the truth.

I can't..

"I'm a horrible person. I don't even remember your name after all this years. There's no part of me which worth to be treated nicely. Sorry for deceiving you. I'm sorry", and with that, I walk away, walk away from him. Walk away from everything.

_I don't deserve to be loved._

_Nothing about me is worth to be._

_I'll just hurt him._

_Even so,I want my feelings to reach him..._

* * *

And guess what, are you thinking that he followed me?

If that's what you are expecting then it isn't, sorry to disappoint you.

_This is life, we're not living in a fairytale where happy ever after is always the ending._

After that confrontation, he doesn't went near me again. I was always looking at him even if I know that I doesn't deserved his attention. From that day, everybody started to distance themselves from me. I feel that my guilt loosened. They gave me space, _an eternal space_.

Ten years from that day, I am now a 27-year old woman. Sitting on the sand under a big umbrella watching two little kids playing together with their father.

_They were happy._

_Like a family._

I smiled at that idea.

"Mommy! We made a sand castle, look!" , my thoughts drifted back to reality when I heard a cute voice from a brunette. I smiled.

"Daddy's really good at this!", this time a raven haired child spoke and they dragged me away from the umbrella to their said sand castle. I looked at the father of the two kids, _my husband_ and smiled at him then he reciprocated it with a faint smile of his.

**_Indeed, a family will not be completed if the Mother isn't around._**

* * *

_I saw a manga inside my locker and a piece of sticky note at the front cover of it._

_"My name is Natsume Hyuuga, not 'manga boy' and I want to reach you, can you allow me?" I smiled and put the note at my skirt's pocket._

**_All this time I've been searching for you, hoping my thoughts could reach you. This time for sure, I will not run together with my feelings, reaching you._**

* * *

*A happy ending is always at the end*

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review!

Any comments are accepted.

* * *

-dontmessupwithme


End file.
